Walkers are used everyday by the elderly, the disabled, and those recovering from surgery or illness. Walkers assist with ambulation and mobility, while providing independence and safety to the user. The usage of a walker requires that the user have use of both of their arms in order to move and place the walker with each step. Should the usage of one arm not be available, a person with limited ambulation is typically forced to utilize a wheelchair, which while providing some mobility, limits independence and may lengthen recovery time due to the lack of exercise associated with walking with a walker. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the heath benefits, mobility and independence associated with a walker can be provided to those users who have limited or no use of one arm or both arms. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. D 535,220 issued to Wu discloses a walker with arm handles. This design patent does not appear to disclose a crutch walker that has a similar design to the instant invention nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus that supports a user by the axillary region of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. D 437,679 issued to Lisowski et al. discloses an adjustable walker cane. This design patent does not appear to disclose a crutch walker that has a similar design to the instant invention nor does it appear to disclose a walker with a crutch attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,044 issued to Andolfi discloses a patient transfer walker which provides a crutch like support and a walker with wheels. It does not appear that this patent discloses a unitary walker embodiment with a crutch mechanism that is adaptable to one or both sides of the walker utilizing the mechanism disclosed herein. It also appears that the referenced patent discloses an apparatus that has its object the transfer of a user from the standing to seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,446 issued to Yarbrough discloses a combination walker and crutch which appears to be two crutches joined together to form a walker. This patent does not appear to disclose a walker with a crutch attachment on the upper surface of the walker nor does it appear to disclose an apparatus capable of employing a crutch that can be utilized by only one side of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,035 issued to Liu discloses a seesawly-controlled foldable walker. This patent does not appear to disclose a walker with a crutch attachment that can be employed on one side or both sides to assist a user in ambulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,994 issued to Schultz discloses a reversible walker device which appears to be a walker with handles to control the movement of the walker. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that possesses crutch attachment(s) to assist a user in support while ambulating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,105 issued to Barker discloses a mobility aid. This patent does not appear to disclose a walker with crutch attachment to assist in supporting users while ambulating with the walker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,256 issued to Thomas discloses a platform crutch attachment for an invalid walker. This patent does not appear to disclose a crutch attachment that supports a user by the axillary area of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,237 issued to Wertz discloses an arm support for invalid walkers. This patent does not appear to disclose a crutch walker that supports a user by the axillary area of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,916 issued to Womble discloses a folding walking aid. This patent does not appear to disclose a crutch walker with the ability to provide different configurations with respect to the crutch position nor does it appear to disclose a crutch attachment with two supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,525 issued to Ries discloses a multiple purpose invalid walker. This patent does not appear to disclose a crutch walker with the ability to provide different configurations with respect to the crutch position nor does it appear to disclose a crutch attachment with two supports.
The prior art appears to disclose various apparatus that support users while ambulating utilizing walkers, some of which provide support for the upper extremities. The prior art does not appear to describe a crutch walker with the ability to conform to user deficit in the upper extremities in the manner specified by the instant invention nor does the prior art appear to provide the upper body support that the instant invention possesses.